Divisions
Within the Gamer Army, there are Divisions, Companies and in very few circumstances, Corps. These are based on Geographic locations and are normally led by one or more officers with equal or lower-ranked members as assistants. Although it is not essential to join a Company by any means (registration can be purely for fun and to show support); these Companies can potentially support the more serious community of gamers as well as the more relaxed. From a way to meet gamers in your community, to unique opportunities to participate in activities organized by the Pure Pwnage cast and crew, to a structure for planning gaming competitions from a local to an international level. Joining a Company, which is just a few clicks away, shows HQ that you are ready to take full advantage of your Gamer Army. "How do I sign up for a Company?" Login to your gamerarmy.com account. You will find a "Company" field and a drop-down list from which to select your Company. It's a good idea to find your CO and report in with a PM. "How can I get more involved with my Company?"'' ' There are many ways to become involved. HQ has a few suggestions for getting started: * PM your Lieutenant for information on getting involved * Organize a LAN tournament for soldiers in your Company * Film a GA promotional video for your Company * Submit a verse of the GA Anthem specific to your Company to HQ for publication * Form a Guild or Clan with other members from your Company * Participate in activities and missions organzied by HQ specifically for you Company * Send a request for nomination to be a Lieutenant of your Company to the appropriate CO '''"Why introduce Companies, Divisions and Corps in the first place?" HQ doesn't want power struggles in the GA. Save your drama for your mama! That being said, HQ realized it doesn't have enough staff to provide quality services for GA soldiers without some sort of structure or active support from Commissioned Officers. Companies, Divisions and Corps are the answer. The structure will help HQ make the GA more fun, provide a clear method for enlisted soldiers to get more involved, and goes a long way in assisting the GA meet its primary aim: PWNAGE! "Which CO is responsible for my Company, Division & Corps?" Gamer Army HQ: *'General:' GS Douglas *'Major General:' IW4 *'Brigadier General:' Dr.Toker *'Brigadier General:' ViRuS52 *''Operations:'' Gamer Army Ops *''Treasury:'' DHC Companies / Divisions / Corps: * American Corps (Region 1) - Colonel: DranCoin - Lieutenant Colonel: Zombicus o Canada Division - Major: Special Ops Kerrigan - Captain: Jefftheworld + Alpha Company - Lieutenant: Suranwrap + Bravo Company - Lieutenant: unfilled + Charlie Company - Lieutenant: unfilled o US West Division - Major: unfilled - Captain: unfilled + Delta Company - Lieutenant: Fate + Echo Company - Lieutenant: unfilled o US Midwest Division - Major: unfilled - Captain: unfilled + Foxtrot Company - Lieutenant: Slilent + Golf Company - Lieutenant: Ph0biA o US South Division - Major: unfilled - Captain: unfilled + Hotel Company - Lieutenant: Mr. Clean + India Company - Lieutenant: unfilled o US Northeast Division - Major: Irish Pyrate - Captain: Mansavage + Juliet Company - Lieutenant: unfilled + Kilo Company - Lieutenant: Lone Crow o Americas South Division - Major: unfilled - Captain: unfilled + November Company - Lieutenant: unfilled * European Corps (Region 2) - Colonel: Dr Dozzy - Lieutenant Colonel: C_tri o Europe UK Division - Major: Mantrousse - Captain: Riz + Gamma Company - Lieutenant: spoonlyorange * Australasia Corps (Region 3) - Colonel: ChaosJester - Lieutenant Colonel: cjboonie o Australasia West Division - Major: Pwnstar - Captain: Kadajiroth + Nu Company - Lieutenant: unfilled + Xi Company - Lieutenant: unfilled o Australasia East Division - Major: fhouse - Captain: Rboy93 + Omicron Company - Lieutenant: Ack Attack + Pi Company - Lieutenant: juZz093 + Rho Company - Lieutenant: unfilled You can find which Company you are in via the maps shown here: American Corps (Region 1) o Canada Division + Alpha Company (BC, AB, SK, MB, NWT, NU, YT) + Bravo Company (ON) + Charlie Company (QC, PEI, NB, NS, NFL) o US West Division + Delta Company (WA, OR, ID, MT, WY, AK) + Echo Company (CA, NV, UT, AZ, HI) o US Midwest Division + Foxtrot Company (ND, SD, NE, KS, MN, IA, MO) + Golf Company (WI, IL, MI, IN, OH, KY) o US South Division + Hotel Company (CO, NM, OK, TX, AR, LA) + India Company (TN, MS, AL, NC, SC, GA, FL) o US Northeast Division + Juliet Company (ME, NH, VT, MA, RI, CT) + Kilo Company (NY, PA, NJ, DE, MD, DC, WV, VA) o Americas South Division + November Company (Mexico, Central & S. America) European Corps (Region 2) o Europe UK Division + Gamma Company (ENG, CHI, IOM, IRL, NIR, SCT, WAL) o Europe East Division + Epsilon Company (BY, MD, RU, UA) + Zeta Company (CZ, HU, PL, RO, SK) o Europe North Division + Eta Company (DK, IS, NO, SE) + Theta Company (EE, FI, LV, LT) o Europe South Division + Iota Company (HR, IT, MT, SM, SI, VA, BA) + Kappa Company (AL, GR, MK, ME, RS, BG) o Europe West Division + Beta Company (PT, ES, GI) + Lambda Company (AD, FR, MC, BE, LU) + Mu Company (AT, DE, LI, NL, CH) Australasia Corps (Region 3) o Australasia West Division + Nu Company (WA, NT) + Xi Company (SA) o Australasia East Division + Omicron Company (QLD) + Pi Company (NSW, ACT, VIC) + Rho Company (TAS, NZ) Extended Theatre Corps o Region 4 Division + Sigma Company (Japan) + Tau Company (Middle East, EG) + Upsilon Company (South Africa) o Region 5 Division + Phi Company (South East Asia, IN, PK) o Region 6 Division + Chi Company (Africa) o Region 7 Division + Omega Company (China)